Rei won't stop biting his nails!
by BadWeebFics
Summary: Flip Story to Max won't stop sukcing his thumb!. KaixRei ReixKai. As the title suggests, Rei won't stop chewing on his nails. As his friend, Kai must stop it. Oneshot. Yaoi Fluff!


Suri: Okay, this is going to be the flip story to "Max nwon't stop sucking his thumb!"

Rei: It's ALWAYS tacky.

Kai: You've got a habit.

Suri: And you two have a habit of NEVER KEEPING YOUR STUPID MOUTHS SHUT!

Kai: Ah...I think she's mad...

Rei: _No! Really?_

Kai: Do that one more time...

Rei: Sorry...

Max: You shouldn't get on his nerves, even when your as good of friends as you and him.

Rei: He makes an excellent point.

Kai: I wouldn't kill any of you.

Rei: Yeah. Just severely harm us.

Kai: Uhm...only Tyson.

Tyson: Hey!

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kai's POV

Reimond J. Kon would not stop biting his nails.

My name is Kai Hiwatari, and I'm tired of seeing his nails get gnawed on.

And Tyson is going nuts because Max won't take his thumb out of his mouth.

"Rei.." I groaned. "You're gonna screw up your nails if you keep that up.." He extracted his nail from his mouth. "What do you care?" I could see a light shade of pink rolling over his face. "I'm the team captain and I say to stop chewing on your nails right now." He smirked. "You ain't the boss of me." I grunted. "Rei, sometimes you're impossible..." "Well.." he responded, starting to chew on his index finger's nail. "...So are you at times. " He sat down on my bed, the end of his ponytail sweeping over my feet as he passed me.

"Oh,yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"OH, YEAH!"

"YEAAAHHH!"

Soon, I found myself nose-to-nose with him, both of our faces a deep crimson from fury, sweat, and embarassment. We were both panting like nuts. "Look at us.." he laughed. "We're like some old married couple. " I snorted. "Nice."

He laid down and licked his lips. "It's not so easy being mature." I sat down next to him. "We might wanna rethink that after that "Mature" and "civilized" adult argument." He sniggered. "Yes, we are SO mature, we should be out of college by now." We laughed and laughed.

Suddenly, I rolled off the bottom bunk quickly.

"What's up, Kai?"

"Our hands were touching!"

He looked a little depressed. "Hm?" I flushed again.

"Just when I thought we were pale again.."

He laughed again. "Do you EVER stop laughing?"

"Kai Hiwatari has homophobia!"

"Le gasp!''

"Hey, Rei..."

"Yes?"

"You haven't bitten your nails for nearly fifteen minutes now..." I calculated, checking my watch.

He began to draw his nail closer to his mouth very slowly. "You dare me?" He asked. I fumed.

"I SWEAR, REI! IF THAT NAIL COMES IN CONTACT WITH YOUR TEETH ONE MORE TIME, I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!"

He gasped in shock. "I-I-I didn't mean it, Rei, I swear!" I shouted, realizing what I had done.

"Y-Yes you did!" He choked out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"WHAA! REI AND KAI!" I heard Tyson shout from the living room. Okay...WTH?

Rei began to sob. "No, Rei, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry!" He wiped his eyes. "Wh-Why? 'Cause it shows weakness! WELL, KAI SOICHIRO HIWATARI, GO PISS OFF! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" he cried.

"No.." I murmered. "Then WHY!" I took in a deep breath.

"...'Cause it hurts to see you cry.."

"K-Kai..."

He leaned closer to me and kissed me lightly on the mouth. My face flushed a deeper red than my eyes. "I love you,Rei. So much." He dug his hands into his pockets. "Mouth, meet your new habit." He kissed me again, harder this time.

"Now THIS habit I like."

"I bet we find Tyson and Max in love."

"MAX MAY GOD HELP YOU, I'LL CUT YOUR FINGERS OFF WITH A HACKSAW!"

"Oh,dear."

"Fifty bucks on love." Rei bet.

"Other one."

Rei ran ahead.

BAM!

"MOTHR F----"

"What is it?"

Max was kissing Tyson. They pulled away.

"Okay, Max, you owe my a twenty (In "MWSSHT", it supposed to be twenty, not fifty. That's a typo.)."

"Hot damn, Kai, you owe me."

I crammed the 50 into his pocket along with my mouth onto his.

"WHOAH, GOOO KAI!"

I blushed and pulled away.

"DAMN YOU."

LE ENDE

Read "Max wont stop sucking his thumb!"

"Hot


End file.
